The present invention relates to a system for the centralized control of a plurality of radio communications and radio navigation apparatus mounted on board an aircraft.
It is known that, particularly for reasons of safety and ease of working, an aircraft comprises a plurality of radio communications apparatus which may be used independently or simultaneously by any one of the crew members. Each of these radio communications apparatus has its own control device so that there is excessive over crowding of the flight deck as well as a lack of flexibility in use.
It is further known that large modern commercial aircraft are provided with flight management computers calculating the position of the aircraft and working out the flight plans. These flight management computers control more particularly certain radio navigational apparatus. Generally, two flight management computers are provided on board such ah aircraft, with each of which is associated a group of navigational apparatus.
The present invention provides a system for the generalized use of the flight management computers and of all the radio communications and radio navigational apparatus with a very low probability of failure, the centralized and simplified control of all the radio communications and radio navigational apparatus by the pilot and/ the copilot, as well as the provision of these functions by means of a redundant structure and simplified control units.